The present invention relates generally to closed-volume systems such as those used in liquid cooling systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods for isolating a leak in a closed-volume system.
Closed-volume liquid systems include a pump that operates to circulate a fluid through a loop having a fixed volume at constant temperature. The volume varies only with thermal contractions and expansions due to temperature fluctuations. Closed-volume liquid systems are often configured to circulate fluid through various components in aircraft systems. Sometimes the components are critical to controlling and maintaining flight of the aircraft and require prolonged cooling to function. It is imperative to maintain functionality of the components even after a leak in the system occurs. It is therefore desirable to detect and isolate leaks in closed-volume systems as quickly as possible before a significant volume of the liquid is lost and operation of the system can no longer be maintained. Furthermore, leaked fluids from the closed-volume systems can become a fire hazard or can cause interference with operation of electrical equipment. There is, therefore, a need for methods of quickly detecting and isolating a leak in a closed-volume system.